


Nopon Build Team Bonds

by Chefpr0n



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chefpr0n/pseuds/Chefpr0n
Summary: Just a little team bonding exercise.





	Nopon Build Team Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favourite Heart to Heart so I figured I'd write a story about it. I haven't written anything in many years so I apologize for grammatical errors. Enjoy!

Mὸrag did not know why she had actually agreed to this. While she would have liked to believe it had been Tora's teary eyed spiel about her possibly not liking him, it was most likely Zeke's constant snickering in the background that had made her agree to this ridiculous request. Her stubbornness would not allow her to let Zeke have the last laugh in any situation that involved herself, or Brighid for that matter. The Special Inquisitor would not be outdone by the prince of Tantal. The shock on his face when she had agreed to Tora's proposal had been enough to satisfy her, but now unfortunately she would have to bathe in the hotsprings with Tora, Rex, and Zeke. Mὸrag was good for her word but it didn't mean she had to rush to take her armour off in the woman's changing area. 

“Hey Mὸrag! Tora's getting all pruny out here! If you don't hurry up I'm not afraid to come in there myself and drag you out!” Zeke's loud voice could be heard from what sounded like just outside the woman's change room door.

Mὸrag sighed and finished placing her armour, hat, and boots in a neat pile. Part of the conditions to agreeing to this so called team bonding exercise were that she would be keeping her clothes on. She would not be deviating from that request and was still wearing her pants and black button down shirt she wore under her jacket. With a small bit of hesitation she made her way towards the hot springs.

Stepping out of her sanctuary, Mὸrag suddenly realized what a terrible idea this was. The tabloids would go crazy if they found out that the Special Inquisitor was bathing alone with three members of the opposite sex. One of whom was incredibly naked. While Tora soaked in the hot springs and Rex sat at the edge of the pool in his underwear kicking the water with his feet, Zeke was standing stark naked in front of her. 

“About time Mὸrag. Was afraid there for a moment you were going to chicken out on us. You know, make Tora cry again. Now come on, don't be shy. Tora says the water is nice and warm” 

Mὸrag was sure Zeke was grinning at her with a glint in his eye, but she was too busy looking anywhere but at him and quickly made her was past him towards the others. She could only hope that no one found out about this. Especially Brighid.

As Mὸrag sat at the edge of the pool, she couldn't help but notice how Rex was avoiding her gaze and appeared to be a bit red in the face. She was glad this whole situation wasn't completely awkward and embarrassing just for her. Oblivious to the tension in the air, Tora quickly made his way over to Mὸrag.

“Friend Mὸrag, Tora wait for everyone be ready so we can wash together! How I can wash your back with shirt on?”

“I can wash my own back later on when I am alone Tora. I will not be removing my shirt” Mὸrag hoped her somewhat forceful response would deter the Nopon. Tora looked crestfallen, but before he could respond, Zeke had quickly sat down beside her. He probably noticed how she tensed up and decided then that it would be a good time to take this awkwardness to the next level.

“Hey Tora buddy, don't worry about giving Mὸrag's back a scrub. She's got Brighid for that” Zeke smirked at her. Did he really just imply that Brighid helped to bathe her? “Anyways, since you look nice and relaxed, I think you should get the first back scrub. Mὸrag said she'd do it to make up for earlier” If looks could kill, Zeke would be beyond dead.  
“Oh friend Zeke very thoughtful. Friend Mὸrag okay with this? I grab brush! Be right back.” Tora quickly hopped out of the pool and dashed off. Rex continued to gaze at the water. Mὸrag felt bad for him. Perhaps she could use her mind and will him to run off too so she could drown Zeke without any witnesses.

“You know Mὸrag, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a bit uncomfortable. Bit out of your comfort zone?” That damn smirk again. It was almost a permanent fixture on his face. She just needed a way to wipe it off for good. So far Zeke had the upper hand at this game, but there was still time for her to make a comeback.

“Team bonding exercises help to create a cohesive unit. I will admit I was a little skeptical of this idea as I am more used to military excursions to create team unity, but this does seem to have merit. Tora certainly appears to be enjoying himself. What say you Rex? Should we invite the others next time?” Trying to include Rex in this conversation to distract herself from Zeke was a long shot, but she needed an edge. A chance to build herself back up because if she was honest with herself, Zeke was right. This was way beyond her comfort zone.

“Well um, yeah.. I'm sure Pyra and Pandoria would um enjoy themselves... Uh, does Brighid like hot springs? This probably wouldn't be great for everyone...”

“Tora has returned!” Rex looked very relieved that Tora was back. Rex's face definitely looked like a tomato now. This situation would probably scar him for life. It would probably scar her too as Tora shoved the back scrubbing brush and soap in her direction. There was no turning back now.

Mὸrag could now add scrubbing a Nopon's back to her resume. It was not a difficult task. Moving the brush up and down on Tora's back and watching the soap form into a rich lather was actually rather relaxing. Mὸrag began to see why Tora had volunteered to do it for the others. Zeke had dropped into the pool and swam a bit away. He was still watching her though. Almost like he was waiting for her to give up and storm off. She would not give him that satisfaction. In fact, she had just thought of a way to make him squirm.

“Hmmm Friend Mὸrag really give great back scrubs. Tora hopes his are just as good”

“I'm glad that you are enjoying it Tora. I believe that your back is now thoroughly clean though. Perhaps Zeke would like to go next?” 

“Yes, Friend Zeke has waited patiently. Your turn now.” As Zeke started to make his way towards Tora, Mὸrag put her plan into action.

“Tora, perhaps it would be best if I scrubbed Zeke's back and you scrubbed Rex's. It is getting late and I believe dinner will be served soon.” The look on Zeke's face was priceless. Checkmate.

“Wonderful idea friend Mὸrag! Tora knew friend Mὸrag would enjoy self. Just needed push.” Tora bounded over to Rex while Zeke made his way over and situated himself in front of her. 

“You know Mὸrag. You might be enjoying yourself a little too much. Keep that up and people might think you're not a killjoy.” Mὸrag didn't say anything. She just poured soap on his back and started scrubbing.  
“Tora was right, you are really good at this. Brighid is one lucky gal.” Zeke was trying to goad her into doing something. Mὸrag just hummed to herself and continued to thoroughly scrub his back. She needed to focus and get through this and ignore his comments for a few more minutes. 

A moment later however they both looked up when Rex yelled out in pain. Tora was scrubbing Rex's back probably harder then Poppi could. He was nearly bent in half with how much force Tora was using. Rex was asking Tora to stop, but Tora kept at it saying Rex needed a good scrub down from all the monster grime.

“I owe you one Mὸrag. Remind me to never get a back scrub from Tora. Ever.” Mὸrag smiled  
“Do not worry about it Zeke. I'm glad I could give a pleasant back scrub as I'm sure it will be your last for a very long while.” Zeke paused.  
“Last?” Mὸrag almost laughed at the slight fear in his voice. Perhaps he thought that she did have it in her to murder him. But alas, she had a worse fate in mind.  
“Why yes Zeke. I'm sure that once a certain blade finds out that their prince allowed himself to be bathed by another woman while naked, back scrubs will be off the table for quite sometime. Among other things.” Zeke turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.  
“I won't tell if you won't tell.”  
“Deal”

Mὸrag could feel a slight grin spread across her face. While it didn't feel like a victory, she still felt like she had come out on top of this battle of wills. Plus Tora seemed very happy with how everything turned out. Perhaps the team bonding exercise was a success. Mὸrag still found it strange however that Tora seemed completely ok with bathing with the opposite sex. Maybe it was a cultural thing that Nopons did? She would have to research that. 

As they began to finish up, voices could be heard coming from the men's change room. A group of Ardainian elders emerged and began walking towards the group. Mὸrag took one look at the approaching group of naked men and decided she had had enough for one day. Quicker than Zeke thought possible, Mὸrag dashed to the female change room. She could hear Zeke's laughter ring out and one of the older Ardainians asking the group why 'the young gentleman' had run into the woman's change area.

Mὸrag quickly put on her boots and gathered the rest of her things. As she left the change area to seek the solitude of her inn room Mὸrag could only think about how she wished Zeke would die in a fire.


End file.
